


Room Service

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Kwang Soo promised him a room when he got his own flat. But giving it for free is really not his style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

Lee Kwang Soo stood in front of the door, contemplating on whether he should knock before entering his own room.

But he was already agreed to give the room to someone else so isn’t it better to show some manner?

Especially if the person who occupied one of his room was temperamental muscle man.

“Yeah,” the person inside answered after Kwang Soo knocked on the door twice. The owner of the room slide in and saw Kim Jong Kook playing soccer game on his Xbox.

“You can’t join the game now, I’m in the middle of battling with stubborn French guy,” Jong Kook explained without looking at Kwang Soo. His small eyes were fixed to the screen.

“That’s not my intention don’t worry,” Kwang Soo replied, allowing himself to sit beside Jong Kook on his couch, “I was thinking that maybe it’s time to get payment for the room charge.”

Kwang Soo could see the corner of the frugal old man’s eyes flicked.

“The hell?” Jong Kook cursed, but continue on his game. He only averted his attention to the landlord after the French man won.

“What the hell? I paid for your meals every day.”

“It’s different case. You are my Hyung. You should pay for your dongsaeng’s meals,” Kwang Soo said, shrugging his shoulder.

Jong Kook scoffed, “I didn’t know you’re such stingy guy.”

“I do know you’re stingy just like your father,” Kwang Soo responded automatically, “that’s why I don’t ask for money,” he quickly add before Jong Kook could punch him.

Jong Kook furrowed his eyebrows, but it didn’t take long for the older man to understand Kwang Soo’s real intention.

“And I would like you to pay it daily.”


End file.
